


Next Time

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on all the 'next times' he will never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

Sure, maybe next time he won’t leave it so late. Maybe next time he would try and fight it. Maybe next time he won’t make the deal at all. 

But all those next times can’t happen and Dean knows even if they could, he wouldn’t change any of those things because Sam would die. 

So maybe next time he’d make sure Sammy wasn’t in the line of fire. Maybe there’d be no line of fire. Maybe next time they would even be hunters at all. Maybe next time they would be normal.

He smiles, laughs, and tell himself _next time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
